Urdnot Wrex
Born into Clan Urdnot, Wrex quickly gained fame for his prowess in battle. He became a leader of one of the smaller Urdnot tribes while still a youth – the youngest krogan to be granted the honor in a thousand years. After the Krogan Rebellions ended, most remaining krogan tribes wanted to continue fighting despite the genophage and its devastating effect on their ability to reproduce. The most influential voice calling for a return to arms was one of the few warlords to survive the war, Wrex's father Jarrod. Wrex had different ideas. He believed that the krogan didn't have the numbers to go to war, and even if they did, the genophage ensured they couldn't replenish their numbers quickly enough. Instead of battle, he led his tribe to focus on breeding, for at least one generation, and called for other tribes to follow. Gradually other krogan tribes began to come around to Wrex's ideas. This angered the Warlord Jarrod, who decided to arrange a Crush (a meeting on neutral ground) with all of the tribes. Wrex, sensing it was a trap, reluctantly agreed. He explains this to Shepard by saying "when your father invites you to a Crush, well, there are some laws even we hold sacred." Wrex and his best warriors met with Jarrod's group in the krogan ancestral burial grounds called the Hollows, a holy place among the krogan where violence is forbidden. When it became clear to Jarrod that Wrex wouldn't agree with him, he signaled his men. They leapt from their hiding places and ambushed Wrex's warriors, cutting them down. Wrex managed to escape the ambush, but not before sinking his knife deep into Jarrod's chest. With his father's betrayal Wrex's eyes were opened to the truth about the krogan: most would rather die in battle than try to rebuild their society. Realizing the proud warrior culture that once valued courage, strength, and honor – values embodied by the Krogan Monument – had now been reduced to glorifying pointless violence, Wrex turned his back on the rest of the krogan and left. Over the past three centuries, he has served no master but himself; working as a bodyguard, mercenary, soldier of fortune, and bounty hunter. Wrex has had some interesting adventures — including an encounter with a fellow merc named Aleena – and he was even hired briefly by Saren Arterius to raid a volus cargo ship, though Wrex didn't realize who the turian was until he met Shepard. Tales of his exploits have even made it as far as the quarian Flotilla. Even after many travels, there is little in the galaxy that can still surprise him. Despite his brutish appearance, Wrex rarely loses his temper. The mere threat of his anger is usually enough to get what he wants. When his fury is unleashed, however, it is a truly terrifying sight. He doesn't speak often, but when he does his words are direct and often shockingly blunt — that tends to get people to listen. (borrowed from the Mass Effect wiki) Battle vs. Captain Rex (by BeastMan14) Rex x10 Wrex x5 Tuchanka, 2 years after the Reaper War The species of the galaxy had done it. They had defeated the Reapers once and for all. But a new threat had arrived, they called themselves the Galactic Empire, dedicated to unifying all the planets under their rule. Shepard had told them to go to hell, and the unified species had been fighting them ever since. Tuchanka was one of their targets, and the Krogan would be damned if they went down without a fight. Wrex stood over a pile of clonetrooper corpses, chuckling to his squad about how it wasn't the first time he had faced clones. Suddenly, a Krogan ran up to Wrex and said,"Clan leader, we have a message from Shepard." Wrex nodded, then went to his Comms tent. "Wrex." "Shepard." The two friends shared greetings over the hologram before Shepard said,"We're holding out here on Earth, and I just received words the Asari just forced the Imperials off- world and the Quarians are wiping out what's left of the Rannoch invasion fleet alongside the Geth. We might just win this, Wrex." Wrex nodded,"A shame. This Empire is a hell of a fight." Shepard laughed,"Figures, Wrex. It's time for me to tell you why I contacted you. EDI intercepted a message from the leader of this entire invasion to one of his most trusted clones." Wrex leaned forward, interested. "Go on." "In the message, they're sending this clone and some of his best men...to kill you." Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Tuchanka... A shuttlecraft landed as Rex and his men stepped out. "Alright brothers, here's the plan. These Krogan are holding out better than we expected, but we figured out a way to cripple them. They've got a leader, named Urdnot Wrex. We find him, we kill him, and we end this battle a lot faster. Got it?" The clones nodded and shouted,"For the Empire!" and followed Rex as he moved to the coordinates given to him by Lord Vader. Wrex and his men stood around, joking and training as they waited for another assault to begin. The battle for Tuchanka had been long and bloody, with the Empire suffering massive casualties as they ever so slowly forced the Krogan back. "So then Shepard's lackey Williams pointed her gun at me when Shepard told me to stand down! She had quite the guts to do that. Shame she bit the dust on that planet." Wrex told the story of Virmire to his troops when suddenly 10 men in white armor walked up. "What do we have here?" Wrex asked as the head trooper stepped forward and asked,"Are you Urdnot Wrex?" Wrex nodded as he slowly reached for his Claymore. "We're gonna give you the chance to stand down and go peacefully. We don't want any more deaths." Rex said, hands already on the holstered DC-17's. "Well, looks like that ain't happening." Wrex said as he head butted Rex and whipped out his Claymore, opening fire. Rex, dazed, just barely sidestepped and the Claymore round slammed into the clone behind him. "Take cover!" Both Wrex and Rex yelled as the sides traded fire. "I am Urdnot Wrex...and I'll be damned if you think you can take my planet without a fight!" Wrex yelled, firing another Claymore round at another clone, who goes flying back. He laughs as he switches weapons to his M-8. Another Krogan charges forward and tackles Rex, slamming his fists into his helmet. Rex's head snaps back with every punch, blood pouring from his nose. Suddenly, a sniper round goes through the Krogan's head, killing them instantly. Rex pulls himself up and nods to one of his clones, sitting perched on a nearby cliff with their DC-15x. Two clones move forward, searching around the rocks for the Krogans when Wrex and another Krogan pop out from behind cover and open fire, riddling both clones with rounds. x2 "Damn clones. All bark and no bite." The Krogan mumbles as he kicks the bodies just to make sure their dead. Suddenly, blaster round after blaster round slams into the Krogan's chest, staggering him as Rex closes in and finishes him off with a round between the eyes. Rex and two other clones go after Wrex, who retreats into the cover of rocks. "Don't let him escape!" Rex yells as the clones form a formation of back-to-back. Meanwhile, the other two mercs do battle with the other 3 clones. "Fire in the hole!" One clone yells as he tosses a detonator at the Krogans. The blast knocks them both back, but doesn't kill them. One Krogan laughs as he unholsters his Grenade Launcher, "My turn." and opens fire, the explosion killing one of the clones and badly injuring the other two. The two clones nod at each other as they draw their DC-15's and let loose, the rounds ripping through one Krogan, who drops dead after having three entire clips sunk into him. Out of ammo, they desperately switch to their secret weapon as the Krogan pulls his Carnifex. He opens fire, a round bursting through one clones helmet as the other lets loose with the Z-6. Panting, the clone pulls himself up and goes off to rendezvous with Rex. Wrex crouched behind cover, hands glowing blue as he prepared a surprise for this Imperial scum. "Hey clones! Have some of this!" Wrex yells as he jumps out of cover and throws his hands forward. The ensuing biotics blast throws the two clones backward and they struggle to get up as Wrex cuts loose with his with his M-8. x2 "Come on out clone! Lets settle this!" Wrex shouts as he slowly moves around in a circle, trying to spot Rex. Suddenly, Rex bursts out from behind cover and drives a vibroknife into Wrex's back. Pulling himself onto the Krogan's back, Rex drives the knife into his back again and again. Wrex drives his foot down and goes to his knees, then flips Rex over. "Good thing about Krogan biology," Wrex says as he draws his Carnifex,"It's hard to find a weak point." Right then, the second clone bursts out of cover and fires the remaining ammo in his Z-6. Wrex falls to his knees, back badly burnt, before whipping around and nailing a headshot. Rex, panting, tries to pull himself up, only for Wrex to put his foot on his chest. "You think you're so tough?" Wrex says. Raising his fist, he brings it down onto Rex's face. "I've fought my own people."*punch*."I've fought Geth." *punch*"I've fought the Reapers."*punch*"AND YOU*punch*ARE*punch*CHILDS PLAY!" Wrex pulls out his Carnifex and opens fire, killing Rex. Suddenly, Wrex's communicator went off and he answered it. "Wrex, we saw a shuttle land near your position. You alright." Wrex nodded,"I'm fine Grunt. The Empire tried to send a clone squad to kill me. They failed, but I need backup." Grunt laughed on the other end,"You won't need any. The Empire is falling back and the Turians are cutting them off in space." Wrex grinned. Hopefully Vakarian was leading it, he could use a familiar face to kick some ass with. WINNER: URDNOT WREX Experts Opinion As well trained and well equipped as Rex was, he ultimately lacked the experience and durability that Wrex came into the confrontation with. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Pong Krell (by So-Pro Warrior) On the planet Umbara in the Republic controlled airbase Pong Krell and 2 Clones are walking through the airfield however the three notice that there are no other clones out and no sounds are heard except the sound of gunfire far away from the airfield. A shadowy figure moves around a Umbaran ship unknown to the Jedi and Clones just then one of the clones yell "Sir Look!" The Clone says and points in the direction of three strange creatures. "Who are you" Krell asks "First things first are you Pong Krell?" The stranger asks "Yes I am" Krell says "My name is Wrex. Let's just say their's a little bounty on your head and I'm hear to collect it." Wrex says One of the clone raises his DC-15s but Wrex raises his M-8 Avenger and fires 10 shots into the clone . The other clone raises his gun but Krell puts his hand up ordering the clone to hold fire. "I am Pong Krell and Jedi do you really think you can kill me!" Krell says "Why not you're not immortal or anything." Wrex says Wrex orders the other Mercs to shoot at Krell and all just then two other Krogan Mercs hiding near Umbaran ships pops out and all 4 Krogan Mercs open up on Pong Krell who unsheathes his two Double Bladed Lightsabers and starts deflecting shots while the Clone opens up on one of the Krogan Mercs near one of the Umbara fighters. While he is able to hit the Krogan Merc 4 times the Kinetic Barrier absorbs the damage and so the Clone notices a tank nearby and shoots it causing the ship and the Krogan Merc to get blown to smitherins . Wrex however uses his Biotics on the Clone and lifts the Clone up into the air and shoots at him with his M-8 Avenger and kills the clone as he hovers in mid-air . "What's this I don't sense the Force in you what was that?" Pong Krell says "A liitle something I like to call Biotics." Wrex says Wrex fires at Pong Krell with his M-8 Avenger but Krell blocks all the shots and redirects a few at Wrex and hit the M-8 destroying the gun. Krell uses the Force to push all three Krogans back but the Krogan Merc next to the fighter continues to be a problem and so Krell uses the Force to destroy the landing gear of the fighter the Krogan is next to and the fighter falls onto the Krogan and crushes the Krogan Merc . One of the Krogan Mercs pushed back gets up yells and charges at Krell while firing his M-8 Avenger. Krell uses his Lightsabers to continue to block the shots and as soon as the Krogan gets close enough Krell uses one of his free hands to Force Pull the Krogan towards him and cuts him through the waist cutting the Krogan in half . Wrex helps the other Krogan Merc up and takes out his M-6 Carnifex and him and the other Krogan Merc fire at Krell who jumps into the air and flies towards Wrex and the Krogan Merc and kicks Wrex square in the face sending him flying back. The Krogan Merc tries to fire his M-8 Avenger at the back of Krell's head but without looking Krell cuts the gun in half and stabs the Krogan in the stomach with both of his Lightsabers and the Krogan Merc falls down dead . Krell begins to walk towards Wrex who manages to get up and continues to fire his M-6 but Krell easily deflects the shots until Wrex runs out of ammo. Krell uses the force to lift up some crates and throws them at Wrex who uses his Biotics to stop them in mid-air and redirect them towards Krell who just cuts them in half with his lightsabers. Krell then uses the force to pick up tons of crates and throws them at Wrex who manages to put up a Biotic Barrier to protect him from the crates. Krell then starts to run towards Wrex. Wrex waits for the right moment and as soon as Krell gets close enough Wrex pulls out a M-451 Firestorm and fires it at Krell who backflips barely dodging the Flamethrower. Wrex charges at Krell and continues to spew flame from the M-451 but Krell uses the Force to use a crate to knock the Firestorm out of Wrex's hands. Krell goes in for the kill but not before Wrex sends a strong burst of Biotic energy at Krell making him loose one his his lightsabers but it isn;t enough to stop Krell who jumps over Wrex and stabs Wrex through the stomach as he turns around. Krell begins to smile and says "It's Over." However he hears the sound of a gun and turns his head to see Wrex who is alive aiming his M-300 Claymore at his head. "Now it's over." Wrex says and pulls the trigger of the Claymore obliterating Krell's head . The headless body of Pong Krell falls down dead and Wrex yells in victory and limps off to get the reward from the Shadow Broker. Winner:Urdnot Wrex Expert's Opinion While Krell was a skilled fighter up close and was well trained. Wrex's Biotics were more effective as they are actually used and made for combat where as the force is more of a peace ability. Wrex was born to be a Warrior he had the Combat Experience, he had the Discipline, he had the Dominance to lead others to fight. Krell didn't have any of that he had others fight for him, he wasn't disciplined enough to not betray the Republic, he was hated by all of the Clones these factors brought the downfall of the traitorous Jedi. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. HK-47 (By JWarrior89) The Illusive Man took a deep breath of his cigarette. He exhaled slowly, and rubbed his eyes wearily. This was the third agent in as many weeks, his third agent to be assassinated by that machine. The fact that one synthetic was effortlessly taking out his best forces - the best of humanity - was unthinkable. If it wasn't dealt with soon, the very future of Cerberus itself could be in jeaprody. At this point, he was desperate, desperate enough seek help from those he would rather avoid... "Sir, he's here." Miranda said, behind him, "Should I patch him through?" "Yes, thank you, Ms. Lawson." The Illusive Man replied, rotating his chair around. In the middle of the room, a holographic projection activated, revealing the image of a huge, reptilian creature. "Urdnot Wrex, I appreciate you taking the time to speak with me." The Illusive Man said. "So, you're the Illusive Man," Wrex replied, bluntly, "I have to say, I was surprised to hear you wanted to hire me. Your organization doesn't have the best reputation among my kind... or any non-human for that matter." "We may not be friends, Wrex, but that doesn't mean I don't acknowledge your skills." The Illusive Man said, "I have a... rather sticky situation on my hands--" "Sticky enough that you come running to the Krogan for help." Werx smirked. The Illusive Man said nothing, but instead pressed a button next to him. A second hologram appeared next to Wrex, depicting a tall, menacing looking robot with glowing yellow eyes. "This synthetic has been causing trouble for us," The Illusive Man said, "Despite our best efforts, he has assassinated three of my top agents over the last three weeks. He must be stopped before he strikes again." "Which is where I come in." Wrex said. "Indeed," the Illusive Man replied, "Our information suggests his next target is one of our agents working on Coruscant. Losing him would set us back years. You must not let that happen. And, of course, we will pay you hansomely for your services." "How much are we talking?" Wrex asked. "Miranda, show him our price." The Illusive Man said. Next to him, Miranda pressed some buttons on her Omni-tool. A moment later, Wrex examined his own tool. He paused for a moment. "I see..." he said, "all right, its a deal." "Excellent," the Illusive Man said, "Oh, and one more thing. If you can manage to bring us back the remains, we would be willing to offer a sizable bonus." Wrex nodded. "Best of luck, Wrex." The Illusive Man said, as Wrex's hologram disappeared. He turned his chair around and stared out into the dying star before him, grinning. ____________________________________________________________________________ "Thank you for your support, Livingston." Shaa-Ni said. "Of course, Master Jedi, always happy to help." the scruffy-haired man replied, shaking her hand. Bowing, the Togruta turned, her Jedi robes billowing behind her, and left the room. Livingston sat down in his chair with a sigh; working with these Jedi was exhausting, especially the alien ones. The fact that so many people held them in high regard made his blood boil. However, if things went according to plan, they wouldn't be calling the shots anymore. He grinned to himself as he took out a datapad and began examining it. It was a beautiful day on Coruscant, the bright sun glistening off of the countless buildings and speeders... and the scope of a Droid Sniper Rifle from the roof of the opposite building, that went unnoticed by Livingston. "Smug statement: This is too easy." HK-47 said to himself. This meatbag was just begging for a blaster shot to the head, sitting right in plain view. He lined up the target's head in his scope; if he could grin, he would be grinning from ear to ear right now. His finger inched toward the trigger; suddenly, he heard a strange humming sound, and found himself surrounded by a strange, shimmering white-blue glow. "Too easy is right," a deep voice said from behind him, "I didn't think I would find you this fast. Its a wonder Cerberus didn't catch you themselves." HK-47 heard deep, thudding footsteps approaching from behind. He tried to turn, but found himself unable to move. "I have to admit, I'm almost disappointed," Wrex said, aiming his Mattock Assault Rifle at HK-47's head, "I was told you were quite the assassin, but it looks like you're just another bucket of scrap after all." At that moment, the Stasis Field around HK-47 wore off; he spun around to face Wrex, activating his flamethrower. Wrex yelled in surprise and pain as the flames scorched his face. As he stumbled back, HK-47 pulled out his Blaster Rifle and fired several shots, but they bounced off of Wrex's kinetic shields. Roaring, Wrex charged forward, ramming into HK-47 and knocking him to the ground. Picking him up with one hand, he slammed him against the wall, aiming his rifle with his other hand. Before he could fire, however, HK-47 blasted him in the face with his stun ray. Wrex's tough Krogan armor protected him from the worst of the ray's effects, but he still felt dizzy, and his grip on the droid loosened. Taking advantage of this, HK-47 smashed his head against Wrex's, following by jamming him in the gut with the butt of his rifle, and finishing by smashing him in the face with it. Wrex fell to the ground, and HK-47 retreated around the corner. Wrex scrambled to his feet. Furious, he picked up his rifle and ran after HK-47. Rounding the corner, he glanced around, but the droid was nowhere in sight. "STUPID MACHINE!" Wrex yelled, "Come out so I can blast you!" HK-47 glanced out from behind his cover, aiming his Droid Assassin's Rifle at Wrex's face. He fired, but the shot again bounced off of his kinetic shields. Roaring, Wrex opened fire with the Mattock, and HK-47 was forced to duck behind cover to avoid the hail of shots. Wrex ran forward, continuing to fire. He reached HK-47's hiding place, but the droid was once again gone. Aiming his rifle, Wrex glanced around, looking for his target. On an upper ledge a short distance away, HK-47 carefully watched his opponent. "Observation: This meatbag lacks strategy, and allows his anger to control him." He said to himself, "A hit-and-run strategy should enrage him and cause him to make a crucial error." He aimed his Droid Assassin's Rifle. "Gloating Statement: This should be fun." He said, and fired. The shot bounced off of Wrex's shields, causing the Krogan to spin around and open fire. HK-47 ducked away, running around the edge of the roof. Reaching the other side, he glanced out, and saw Wrex where he had just been, looking around furiously. HK-47 aimed and fired another shot, retreating even before Wrex had time to turn around. As HK-47 snuck around the edge of the roof again, he heard Wrex roar in anger, followed by the sound of gunfire. Wrex stopped firing his rifle when a clicking noise told him he was out of ammo. Growling, he threw it to the ground and drew his M-300 Claymore Shotgun. He was a Krogan; he would NOT be made a fool of by this tin can. He waited, listening for the slightest sound of movement. Suddenly, he spun around, throwing out a Stasis Field; HK-47, who was in the process of aiming his assassin rifle, found himself suddenly immobilized once again. Wrex immediately lashed out with Warp; the biotic blast struck HK-47, who began to groan in pain as his armor began to wear down. Wrex charged forward, shotgun at the ready. Just as the Stasis Field wore off, Wrex slammed into HK-47, knocking him back and causing him to drop his rifle. HK-47 tried to get to his feet, but Wrex aimed his shotgun and fired, nearly blasting him in two. "Systems failing... master..." HK-47 said, his voice fading into silence as his eyes stopped glowing. Wrex lowered his shotgun and stared at his fallen opponent. Then, without a word, he grabbed the droid by the leg and began dragging him back to his ship; he wasn't about to forfeit his bonus. WINNER: Urdnot Wrex. Expert's Opinion Insert one here. To see the original battle, votes, and weapons, click here. Battle vs. Predator (by BeastMan14) TBW Winner: Urdnot Wrex Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:BioWare Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Beast Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Super-Human Warriors